black_crownfandomcom-20200216-history
William of Blackhaven
"I will give you a small piece of advice... ...never underestimate me." - William to Ysilla William of Blackhaven, popularly known as The Fox, is a wealthy man from the Stormlands, being the owner of vast businesses and having an extensive information network. He is a skilled manipulator and would accrue intelligence on political rivals in order to further his goals and acquire vast amounts of wealth. He was invited to King's Landing by King Aemon I in order to join the Small Council as the Master of Coin, a position he continued to hold under King Jaehaerys IV. Personality William is a cunning, Machiavellian, unpredictable, deceitful, and ruthless manipulator of court politics. The exact inner motivations that drive him unknown to most, and he is deceptive enough to hide his machinations, usually being a true mystery in terms of personal life. He is an extremely intelligent man, not only a genius at financial matters but at cynically controlling those around him. As a lowborn, his very great skill at befriending and ultimately maneuvering powerful people managed to make him one of the most influential men in the realm. Historical Background William was born in Blackhaven, the son of a small merchant. His mother died during childbirth, and he was thereafter raised by his father who paid for his education, in which he exceeded. During his early years, he learnt much from his father, especially the ways of business. His father ended up dying when he was sixteen. In the following years, he expanded in unprecedented ways, accumulating vast amounts of riches and expanding his influence throughout Westeros and even Essos. Due to his highly efficient abilities, he was invited to become Master of Coin in King’s Landing, beginning the next chapter of his life... Wardrobe William usually dresses in a minimalist yet high-quality manner. He often dresses a rich velvet tunic with puffed sleeves and a silk cape, while the colours vary based on the situation. He is often seen using hide boots and two rings on his left hand, one silver and one gold. Weapon William carries a dark steel ring hilted dagger with a stainless steel blade in its cast metal scabbard. It is of excellent making and it's maintained in good-shape. He inherited it from his father, being named Azariah. Retinue William has a small contingent of bodyguards. These are elite fighters hand-picked by William, with access to high-end equipment such as plate armour and weapons. Spy Network William has developed an extensive spy network in both Westeros and Essos. His two main agents are Zarin and Ayleen Enterprises William has a well developed mercantile network that stretches through both Westeros and Essos. Although some of the trade is also done by land in caravans, most of it is done by sea. He currently has a vast mercantile fleet comprised of many ships that operate mainly in the Narrow Sea. He has also developed a merchant guild, having a lot of influence in main portuary cities. Their Guildhalls are in King’s Landing. Character Features Category:Characters